


Shiro Rarepair Kinktober Snippets (Human)

by Draycarla



Series: Shiro Rarepair Discord Snippets - Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/M, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Incest, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Roleplay, Shiro Rarepairs, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: A collection of Human/Shiro rare pair ships that I've been posting on the Shiro Rarepair discord server. I've cleaned them up slightly for AO3, but aside from that they generally will be stand-alone for the most part.Other fics in this series will be Shiro/Other and Shiro/Galra.





	1. Day 1: Curtashi

**Author's Note:**

> First up was Day 1: Curtashi with public sex and blow jobs.  
Further notes: saliva is lube, they're on the Atlas and the bridge does count as a public space :), you get a bonus round later. Both Curtis and Shiro are switches, I suppose canon-compliant. This is generally rather tame.
> 
> Written as a few curtashi shipper friends have been getting a lot of shit and hate, and it's honestly just upsetting to see fandom act like this towards a ship - particularly when some people ship a ship that has got A LOT of hate.

It was after that day on Drazan that Curtis had fallen harder for the Captain of the Atlas. The genuine smiles as he...actually enjoyed himself as opposed to the half and hollow ones he offered mostly everyone these days, even the paladins. Curtis had vaguely known of Shiro before all of this, although never personally. It was all through office gossip and glances in classrooms as cadets. Curtis had no interest in being a fighter pilot, not after what his family had lost a few generations ago, but he wanted to at least be of some use. Hence where he was now. Sat on the bridge of the Atlas with his friends and new alien comrades.

"Alright guys, it's been a rough day but we did it. You can clock off early and get some much-needed rest." Shiros voice broke through the mild chatter, and quite gratefully, they started the automatic systems. Although they had a night crew, their shift start wouldn't be for another hour...ish.  
"Curtis, a word before you leave, please."  
"Of course, Captain." He offered a polite smile to Shiro as the others chattered and left until it was just the two of them left on the bridge.

The door hadn't even closed before Shiro drew him in close, burying his face within his neck. Curtis chuckled as Shiro just groaned into him.  
"I have so many things to check still and I just want a nap."  
"Well you can nap later. Are you uh, even going to finish this all tonight?" He motioned to the display on his terminal.   
"No," Shiro drew him closer, "so I may nap after food and just do some more tonight."

"You're overworking yourself."

"I can relax when I'm dead." They both snorted at the comment as Shiro withdrew, running the prosthetic through his hair. This was as normal as their relationship could be at present. Shiro was mostly a very private man, and his position didn't afford them much quality time together. They weren't officially a couple, but it was past the casual sex stage and Curtis understood that. Much like he understood the coded request.

Curtis took Shiro's hands gently, letting his fingers slide down to his wrists, smoothing small circles into the flesh and metal. With no resistance he backed Shiro into his terminal, lips pressed together. The first time they'd kissed it was a hungry affair. Shiro had felt so touch starved as he'd explained, but to have him writhing from the contact, Curtis loved it.

Jackets were loosened between breathy pants and moans. Buckles were fiddled with and the soft rustle of fabric. Shiro watched through heavy eyes - although that damned sparkle was there because of fucking course he liked this, the adrenaline junkie - as Curtis dropped down to his knees.  
"I'm making you relax." Curtis rubbed his thumb in small circles around the head.

"Relax, huh?" Shiros breath caught, "you mean adding to a high stress- ow!" Shiro laughed as Curtis let his hand fall away from his rear.  
"You're the one to instigate this first! Or has the captain forgotten when he let me fuck him against his terminal! Then there was behind the MFE's that one time where I almost screamed-"  
"But we didn't get caught."  
"No, but its stressful!" Curtis licked a stripe along Shiro's length, "so you don't get to say about high stress, Captain Shirogane, because you're the one who loves every second of it." Curtis loved the little cocksure smile on shiros lips as he watched him against the terminal. He was a gremlin, but he was Curtis's gremlin.

"Less talking, more sucking. We're on a time-limit here." Shiro stroked through his hair affectionately, and Curtis would concede that yes...they were. He still pressed his teeth a little harder then he should into Shiro's dick, but it was worth it for the groan he made. He swirled patterns and pressed or lapped his tongue against the skin, earning shivers from Shiro and soft moans. Sometimes he would look up, keep eye contact with him when Curtis took Shiro's cock back in his mouth. Shiro enjoyed watching and Curtis had to agree he enjoyed it too. He felt his own cock stiffen against the fabric.

Curtis was always so good to Shiro and he couldn't help but love the man who was always so patient with him a little more. Not because he'd slowly worked his way almost down to the base, and not because a hand had slipped between his legs to massage and play with his balls. No. Curtis saw Shiro for himself, and treated him like a person. Not someone to be saved, or mentally tender, or what he was like pre-Kerberos or....anything like that.  
"You're amazing." Shiro pushed his hand into Curtis's hair, drinking in how beautiful he really looked. Curtis smirked and sucked harder, making a pleased noise beneath him.  
"_Fuck_."

With a wet pop, Curtis smirked up at him, tapping the head against his swollen lips, "no time here...wanna take this somewhere more private?"  
"Sure we can make it."  
"Or you can throat fuck me...I can fuck you later?" Curtis sunk back down, grinning up at Shiro as he wrestled with the choice.

Metal and flesh fingers smoothed his skin as Shiro started moving his hips  
"Your mouth feels so fucking good." Curtis nodded and let Shiro thrust, not as hard as normal, but enough that he was feeling it in the depths of his throat. He hummed around it, saliva trickling from the corners of his mouth as Shiros pace picked up.  
"Fuck. Get up here." The cock was removed with a wet pop and saliva trails that snapped as Shiro pulled away. Curtis rose from his knees, and Shiro brought him into a kiss, tugging at his trousers and boxers.  
"We have time."  
"Not long, Shiro. We can't get-"  
"Shh its ok. Come on, trust me."  
  
Curtis did. He bent over against Shiro's terminal, groaning when a hand slipped between his legs and Shiro's weight pressed against his rear.  
"I don't have any lube on me."  
"Same. Just be gentle, but it should be ok."  
"Tell me if it hurts." Shiro kissed his neck as he pressed the tip against Curtis's rim, rubbing small circles. Fingers slipped into his mouth as Shiro pressed himself in. Curtis grunted, drawing a leg up to help ease the slight burn.

"Do you want me to stop?" Shiro whispered in his ear, stilling himself.

"No," Curtis swallowed as he eased himself along the length, "I can take it." He slowly adjusted to the familiar size as he pushed himself down Shiro, before he drew himself away. They both moaned, Shiro's voice husky in his ear. It took a few precious minutes before Shiro could really start, and when he did, Curtis appreciated the fingers that...part muffled his voice.

They were on a time limit that was quickly falling away. Curtis almost yelped when Shiro's communicator went off. He had been getting into the swing of it but- his eyes widened as Shiro snatched it up with a chuckle.  
"Shirogane." Curtis listened as Shiro quietly spoke, terrified he'd make a noise. He would have thought Shiro would have stopped but...no....he just carried on albeit slower, making more focused thrusts that seemed meant to make Curtis call out. He turned to find a little smirk on his lips as Shiro listened. _He was gonna get it later._

Curtis bucked backwards midway through Shiro speaking and merely poked his tongue out at the raised eyebrow he got in return. Shiro set the phone down after the call ended, and he felt a sharp spank against his ass.  
"We got five minutes maybe."  
"Its too risky-"  
"And thats the fun of it." It was almost a purr in his ear and Curtis couldn't help the noise that escaped his lips as Shiro stepped up his pace.

Shiro lived for the thrill of many things, and not being caught was one of them when he did things like this. The secrecy, going against the rules...the _possibility_ of being caught. If he was, there would be hell to pay, but them both like this; the stolen glances and knowing....he loved it. He loved Curtis, how good he felt, the fact he went along with his questionable ideas with the little panic but obvious trust he had. Shiro kissed his neck. He'd leave Curtis needy, let him do what he needed too later. But for now, as he knew he was hitting that sweet spot by how Curtis panted under him, Shiro worked his way through to orgasm.

They held for a few seconds panting, then chuckling, before trying to regulate their breathing. Shiros face was flushed red, while Curtis was...a mess.  
"Guess all this is going in the wash." Curtis bucked Shiro off and quickly yanked up his boxers and trousers, while Shiro was taking a more relaxed approach doing up his jacket with a pleased little smile on his lips.

"Guess it will. Apparently two minutes." Shiro tugged at Curtis's jacket, then brought his hand against his face.

"Thanks. It was great."

"I'm getting you back for this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He winked and Curtis could kiss him if he wasn't trying to fix himself up, and maybe less then a minute later the night crew came through the door.

While Shiro preformed his handover looking like he hadn't been fucking him less than five minutes ago - a scary composure that he wore with ease - Curtis left the bridge and started on the walk to Shiro's quarters.

-

Shiro moaned at the teeth against his neck as Curtis fucked him into the pillows.

"Fuck, shit....so..._fucking_ good."

Curtis grunted in reply as he repositioned his arms, clutching Shiro tightly.

"Almost got caught." He panted in Shiro's ear.

"Didn't though."

"No...but," Shiro moaned as Curtis struck his prostate, "can't get too comfortable."

"Could be caught....like...this," Shiro curled his toes and all but choked on his own moan as Curtis fucked him harder.

"Yeah....just you're noisy. _Fuck_, you feel so good tightening around me." Curtis rested his head against the pillows as he drove himself in deeper, their skin slightly glossy from sweat.

Shiro grabbed his back, dragging his fingers against the skin as he stuttered out curses and how close he was. The thrusts became erratic, their breath hot against each others faces as they kissed, until Curtis gave the final push, coming hard in Shiro's ass. He flopped down next to Shiro, both smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"We should do this again."

"Mm?" Curtis cracked an eye open.

"Yeah. I can suck you off and you can fuck me like this in the gym one night."

"You know that...would be fun. But what about your friend - the black paladin? He goes there pretty frequently I hear from Axca."

"Well," Shiro glanced off to the side, "we just need to be even more careful."


	2. Day 6: Sanda/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after Shiro's graduated does he learn a very, very hard lesson about expectations when he's very much caught with his pants down after a recording gets out. He's lucky he's afforded a way out by his commanding officers...well, he hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Sanda/Shiro - Humiliation/Pegging  
Further notes: THIS IS CONSENSUAL Just wanna get that in now. Otherwise degradation, oral sex, INCREDIBLY light bondage, and being forced to watch the shitty-ass porno that you made with your other just-graduated cadet buddies when you were all drunk af and you're a giant thotty mess because give me thot Shiro, or give me death. Shiro is 18, btw. If you squint you can see the powerplay/imbalance, and the motives are fucking questionable.

"Inform me, Officer Shirogane, what exactly is wrong with this scene." She ripped another filthy noise from the boy's throat below her as she drove in deeper, very similar to the ones in the video she was making him re-watch.  
"I-It's on Garrison grounds, Admiral."  
"Correct." In her gloved hand, she teased the head of his swollen cock, pulling at the piercing.

"What else?" She watched the boy in the video stare at the camera with a sultry grin. He opened his mouth to the cock that shot streams of come over their face, missing the mark. It panned out to reveal quite the crumpled jacket, stained with who knew what really.

"Well?" She thrust again, earning another moan.  
"Defacing the uniform-"  
"And?"  
"Engaging in...indecent...behaviour-"  
"Do you, or any of these fellow officers, have any idea what it would look like if this was leaked?" Sanda pressed down against the bound wrists against Shirogane's back.  
"_Well_?"  
"Y-Yes, Admiral! I-I understand!" His voice pitched higher, cracking as she pushed in as far as she could go.  
"If you understand, then tell me, Officer Shirogane, why I shouldn't transfer you out of here? Why I shouldn't make sure you never see a rank above Officer for the rest of your career?" She knew the words stung, and loved every second as his mind started to catch up.

Shiro couldn't help the moans he choked out as she fucked him against her desk, half-watching, half trying to find the words. When he'd first been summoned to her office, escorted by Iverson, he'd come in to find her and Commander Sablan sat with grave expressions on their faces. They'd spoken, they said he had a really promising career ahead of him and it'd be such a shame and a waste if this got out. Give them names of who was involved and it could be tidied up nicely. After all, he was due to go on his first mission into space soon, and they'd put...a lot of money into that. All that training, it couldn't go to waste. Then what would he tell his parents if he was kicked from the Garrison?

So Shiro had agreed to their terms. They were really quite fair considering it wasn't just once either. The real humiliation was having to sit and watch the first one with all three of his commanding officers. They would sometimes pause it to ask him questions. What was worse was that he got off on that, and they worked that out quickly. So far, Sanda was the best at executing the humiliation, along with other things.

It was hard to think as each stroke of the thick dildo hit his prostate, drawing out long groans. He couldn't help the smile, couldn't help how he enjoyed every second of being left without release, reminded how he'd misbehaved...just all of it.  
"What the hell are you smirking for, Officer?" She backhanded his ass and he felt himself shiver from the spank. Sanda grabbed his hair as she leaned down over his back, her uniform brushing against his naked skin, "is this a joke to you? Do you think you get to enjoy this?" Another spank and a sharp thrust. Gods, he wanted to come. "You are a fucking filthy whore, aren't you Shirogane?" He whined as he was forced to watch himself get spitroasted. "Y-Yes, Admiral! I-I'm fucking-" his voice pitched as she thrust into him a few times, ignoring the wet noises made from the lube, "awful! T-that's why you...you're all...needing to c-correct me." He dropped his head into the desk as she teased the piercing slowly, leather creaking as she moved her fingers.

"That is correct. We need to correct you, Officer, and sadly the best way is making you do this. But you like that, don't you?"

He nodded his head, mix of shame, guilt and arousal churning in his stomach.  
"I do, Admiral Sanda."

"At least you have become more useful." She spanked his ass again and pulled out.

"Don't relax, you know what you need to attend to next." He heard her settle back in her chair and with care, he pushed himself up. With his wrists still bound behind his back, it took a few minutes to get himself around to her. By then, the strap-on lay discarded to the wayside, streaked with lube. She snapped her fingers and he moved on his knees between her spread legs. She grabbed his hair again and with no prompting - because he really didn't need it at this point - was brought in between her thighs. He flicked his tongue, watching her brow crease. She was always hard to read; silent for the most part, unlike him. For that small action - well _infraction_ \- she really curled the gloved hand in and bucked her hips against his face.

His cock twitched, desperate for release of its own, but he wouldn't get it unless she allowed it. She definitely wouldn't now as she face-fucked him, occasionally pulling back so he could breathe. She had a high orgasm point, and this always left his jaw aching, but he still flicked and swirled his tongue where he could on her orders, teased and sucked her clit and pushed his tongue between the folds. He never fucked her, and he was pretty happy with that. She pushed him down to his haunches when she came, brow creased as she blinked slowly down at him. He sat there panting up at her, bowing his head as she sorted herself out.  
"You will be seeing Commander Sablan at oh-five-hundred hours. Get dressed and go. Usual location." She untied his wrists and ruffled his hair.  
"You did good work, Officer Shirogane. Continue not to disappoint us again. Understand?" "Understood, Admiral," he offered her a formal salute, before quickly throwing his clothes on, making sure the uniform was immaculate before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is actually gonna be part of a few random kinktober snippet pieces - it's part of a weird AU so you are gonna get some Sablan/Shiro, probably some Iverson/Shiro and MAYBE AT A PUSH, some Sam/Shiro but I don't know yet how that's going to work out.
> 
> It's up to you whether you think Shiro enjoyed it or not, but he gets off to me on being degraded etc, and that's irrespective of gender for him.


	3. Day 9: Keith's dad/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few sessions in with his older fuck buddy, and Shiro's finally feeling comfortable about asking Heath to finally do one thing he's been really curious about trying: fisting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Keith's dad/Shiro - daddy kink/fisting  
Further notes: this actually belongs to a longer-running AU on the rarepair discord. Shiro's 18 and Heath, because it's Tex or Heath apparently, is in hid mid 30s. They met at a bar and it started off as flirting that lead to some really good sex. Shiro still has a crush on Adam, but scared af to ask him out. they're just seeing each other casually, but Shiro's a bit more smitten. Heath hasn't told Shiro he's got a kid, and Shiro won't meet him in this AU until he's like 14-15ish. 
> 
> Originally the daddy kink started as a joke that has just escalated into kinda happening and neither of them are willing to stop.

It'd been a while since their last meet-up, and after a few beers at the bar they met at a few months' ago, they got a cab back to the motel. They weren't drunk, but Heath was a little more tipsy then Shiro would've thought.  
"Only drink when I see ya. Work or busy," he muttered into Shiro's lips, pulling his legs either side of his hips, before drawing him in for a kiss that made Shiro's knees weak.  
"Gotta learn to keep up then," Shiro whispered back, blinking slowly as they drew apart, "gonna be able to get it up, _daddy_?" He jolted with a smirk at the hand that struck his ass with a sharp smack.  
"The only lip outta you I want is them around this." He placed Shiro's hand on his semi-hard cock, and he couldn't help the little shiver that went down his spine. Shiro pulled Heath's hands back around to his ass cheeks, rolling his hips.  
  


"I'll pay you any lip service you want, but was wondering if you might do something for me later, daddy." He leaned forward with a small moan as those firms hands worked their magic kneading his skin.  
"Mmm, and what's that, _baby_?" Shiro knew his cheeks were red.  
"Remember the oil and when you finger me?"  
"Mhmm," the hands squeezed and pinched against the skin.  
"I want you to fist me." It was the first time he'd had his own idea, and he was...curious. Heath was great at finger-fucking him, but to try it, even if it was just once, would be good.  
  
The hands stilled for a moment.  
"Requires a lotta prep-"  
"I...uh...have been."  
"Oh?" Heath moved his hand to Shiro's cheek, "and how long've ya been thinkin' about this?"  
"A while," Shiro glanced away, scratching at his cheek, "like, way before this started.”  
A whistle was his response.  
"How prepped?"  
"You'll find out when my jeans come off, and I get the toy from my bag."  
Another whistle, longer.  
"Atta boy," he pulled Shiro in for a kiss, fingers brushing up and down his spine, "knew you'd think it through."  
At that Shiro knew he was beet red. He pushed himself away and yanked his shirt off. Heath grabbed him by the hem of his trousers, stroking two fingers down the fine haired treasure trail. He raised an eyebrow as he unzipped the trousers and pushed them down. "Baby's not been doin' his washing?"  
"No! I _chose_ not to wear them-"  
"Don't explain, don't matter to me," hands snaked around to his ass cheeks again, fingers pressing against the plug in there, "guessin' that ain't regulation issue?"  
Shiro merely grinned in response, "of course not," he leaned down, lips inching closer to Heath's, "is daddy unhappy?"  
He was pulled into Heath's lap again, both hands spanking hard against his ass.  
"Daddy's impressed, baby."  
  
After pushing himself out of each trouser leg, Heath planted him down in the sheets. His weight bore down over Shiro, heavy and warm. Shiro pushed his hands through the leather jacket, tugging it down over his shoulders as a firm hand ran up his side.  
"Missed this," Shiro breathed as Heath's stubble grazed over his jaw, tilting his head to the side for better access. Soft groans escaped his lips as the stubble brushed against his neck; sharp hairs catching the sensitive skin.  
"Mmm. Got a lot more confident, baby. Good to see." He murmured, planting messy kisses down his chest. Shiro canted his hips when Heath ran his tongue down the length of his cock, before sitting up and pulling his shirt off.  
"Get whatcha need to from your bag, then lets get ya prepped. Gonna be intense. Tell me to stop if it's too much, alrigh'?"  
"Yeah, daddy."  
"Good boy."  
  
As Heath undressed, Shiro pulled open his bag and dumped the contents on the bed beside him.  
"Catch," without looking, he tossed a bottle of lube to him, "I have more."  
"Good," the mattress depressed and he glanced up when a hand trailed up his thigh, stopping at his hip.  
"Looks like ya got more than enough." He put his hand on Shiro's shoulder, before gently pushing him down to the sheets again. Spreading his legs wide, Heath settled between his thighs planting butterfly kisses across the skin as he played with the plug in his ass. With a slick noise, Shiro whimpered as he eased it out, popping the cap of the lube with his teeth and adding more against the rim and toy.  
"Little longer, then I'll change it up."  
"Yeah," Shiro let himself relax, easier with the alcohol in his system, and let out a small whine when the plug moved back inside.  
  
Heath thrust it back in and out, twisting it round as he did. Between the nips, words of praise, and the sensations; Shiro's cock twitched for some kind of attention. He went to take it in his hand, but Heath batted it away.  
"Not yet, baby."  
"S-Sorry," he mumbled, body melting back into the sheets. With a long hiss between his teeth, the plug was eventually removed with a slick noise. Shiro blinked up at Heath as he took the dildo, arching an eyebrow.  
"Sure you can take it?" Shiro nodded his head, feeling the heat in his cheeks again.  
"I use it a lot." The chuckle was like music to his ears as Heath lubed it up, then reapplied more to his rim, pushing his fingers in for good measure. To test it, he kept easing an extra one in after a few thrusts.  
"Three. Same as last time. You've been busy. Sit up, hands against the head board." He tapped Shiro's thigh and he did as he was told.  
"You wanna see me ride it, daddy?"  
"You fuckin' bet I do," he patted the skin of his ass, and tilted Shiro's hips forward. He felt the wet press against his ass, and let Heath guide it in, then brought his hips down.  
"Show me how much you can take."  
Shiro did. Heath held it in place as he worked himself down the length between throaty moans. He heard the soft curses behind him, then softer grunts. _Oh, he was..._  
"T-That good a show?"  
"Mhmm." It was rougher, and oh gods that did not help his mind. Instead, he focused on fucking himself on the girthy dildo, eventually letting the gasps and moans take over until the mattress squeaked under the fervour.  
  


The heat of Heath's body behind him and the damp press of the head against the small of his back felt good, and he watched as one of Heath's hands clasped over his own. The other found its way to his cock, swirling the head languidly.  
"Keep goin'."  
Shiro did, letting his head drop forward and the pants roll off his tongue. "Getting...close...c-can I?"  
"Not yet." The stubble against his cheek made him shiver, and slowly Heath pulled back. With a lighter spank, he tilted Shiro forward and eased the toy out, before pulling him back into his lap, teasing hands over his chest, kneading the skin firmly as he nipped and sucked at Shiro's neck.  
  


"Be a good boy and get on your back."  
Once again he did, and Heath opened his legs, breathing increasing as his hand moved between them.  
"Think it's doable. Lube." Shiro passed it up, and once again he opened it with his teeth. He effectively emptied the bottle with the prep work that saw Heath manage to slip four fingers in this time and had Shiro writhing and really starting to feel full inside even just after the toy. After he'd applied more to his hand, Heath really set to work with slow and deep movements, steadily easing his fingers back in. It was such a good feeling - everything stretched and his muscles kept relaxing and contracting; trying to draw Heath in deeper and deeper.  
"So good for me, baby, here comes the last one."  
"F-Fuck!" Shiro gripped the sheets tight and arched backwards as he felt the thumb finally join; his body eagerly trying to draw in what felt so fucking good. He choked back a high moan, as it slipped further in, stirring his insides up until he felt a small pat against his thigh.  
"You got it. Daddy's fuckin' proud of you." Shiro couldn't help the smile that was clearly on his face from the snort.  
"You adjust, then I'll start movin'."  
Unable to speak from the intensity, Shiro focused hard on his breathing. He closed his eyes and just felt the fullness.  
"Fuck me."  
"Later."   
  
If he thought he was close before, he was closer now and nothing had happened yet. Shiro grabbed a pillow and carefully arched himself up, moaning from the action as it stirred Heath's hand within him. He whimpered as he stuffed it under the small of his back, before resettling.  
"C-Close again."  
"S'okay, done fuckin' well." His free hand fell to Shiro's hip bone, rubbing tiny circles against his hot skin.  
"Can feel ya holdin' me in."  
"Keeping you there now," he chuckled before a sharp moan escaped his lips from the movement. He tore at the sheets, pulling one side up to bite down on.  
"Shoulda gagged ya," Heath chuckled, "good to go?"  
All Shiro could do was merely nod as the hand shifted inside him. For every tiny movement, he felt like he'd be torn in half, but it felt so good. If he thought Heath filling him was amazing, this was very, very quickly topping it. It was just the intensity; feeling on the razors edge of coming. He ground his teeth down, tears prickling in his eyes, at the sheer pleasure as the fingers flexed open and closed. It almost felt like his eyes rolled back; that the drool from his mouth just continued to come, soaking the sheets and running down his cheek.  
  
When he came, it almost verged on painful. The sheets barely muffled the scream as his body twitched and jerked. Even Heath let out a long hiss as he clamped himself around the hand, vision almost darkening as he felt hot streams over his stomach. When Heath put his hand upon it to help ease the last out, soothing him with kind words, Shiro couldn't help the tears that fell from how good it felt. With heavy pants and a groan, he registered the pooling dampness against his stomach. Once Shiro had come down enough, Heath was slowly able to remove his hand.  
“I'm so proud of ya, baby." "S-Sorry it was....short," he panted, glancing over at the wall.  
"S'okay, first time. Guessin' alrigh'?"  
Shiro let out a long content hum of approval, body limp on the sheets.  
"Fuck me, please?"  
"Gimme a sec." He quickly made a move to the bathroom, and Shiro used that time to come down a little. He didn't think he'd last long with that either, but so long as Heath enjoyed himself, that mattered to Shiro.  
  
Upon his return, Shiro watched him settle besides him, rolling him onto his side carefully. "How fuckin' hot you looked? Ain't gonna last, but we got later, or the mornin'."  
"Mmmm," Shiro hoisted his leg up with more issue than he thought, and moaned a little more when he felt Heath push inside. With more slow and deep movements and a hand keeping Shiro's leg raised, and another pressed firm against his chest, Heath fucked him with care. Their moans and gasps filled the air, until Heath started to thrust more erratically, his pants becoming more laboured. He pressed his teeth against the back of Shiro's neck, and with almost a growl, he came. The heat filled Shiro along with the fullness, and they lay wrapped together; Shiro's prostate over-sensitive enough he'd managed to come a little more when Heath'd been busy railing into him. For now; a rest was required. They could move later, maybe have another shower session again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am *very slowly* getting these added up hahah. There's another one due up actually. God help me.


	4. Day 10: Sablan/Shiro & Shiro/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from seeing Admiral Sanda, Commander Sablan has some particular things in mind for Shiro, the filthy tart that he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Sablan/Shiro & Shiro/OCs  
Further notes: part of the degrading/humiliating AU. There's a kink around messing up someones physical appearance, so making them wear ill-fit clothes or messing their hair/make up/getting them dirty is part of the kink, so that as well. It is recorded too, well, a bit.
> 
> Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah. There's more to this AU. It's a bit of fun at this point. I'm really not sorry. I have mixed feelings on it, but yeah, please enjoy all the throat fucking and messy stuff.

The light from the camera pointed at them held his attention for a split second. Some guy yanked a handful of hair, and Shiro was brought back to the present, a small group of 'security men' around him. Whether they were or not was irrelevant, only that Commander Sablan had tasked him with this, and the floor of the hangar was cold against his knees thanks to the thin uniform that was already a size too small for him. What was worse about the uniform was how uncomfortable it felt around his chest; how leaning forward or back made it constrict and if he moved too much, the fabric could rip. The penalty for that, Sablan had said, would see him suspended and spit-roasted, and Shiro was uncertain during these sessions whether he really wanted that. The other parameter was making sure he didn't get the top filthy which in his present circumstances was going to prove difficult.  
  
But when did he ever turn down a challenge?  
  
He almost choked when the crop struck against his ass cheeks.  
"Are we paying attention, Officer?"  
The cock pulled out, Shiro swiping the saliva trail away.  
“Y-Yes, Commander-"  
Another smack.  
"Then why do you look distracted, hm?"  
Another strike again.  
"If you cannot preform to previous standards, then I will change my mind and let these _incredibly patient gentlemen_ here have their fancy with you. Are we _clear_?"  
He felt the end of it run a line down his spine, unable to contain the shiver which earned a few laughs.  
"Y-Yes, sir, sorry sir."  
"Continue as you were. If this officer here enjoys to be degraded like a cheap tart, then by all means, use his mouth as you see fit."  
The man that grabbed his hair roughly offered Sablan his gratitude, and Shiro reopened his mouth like the cheap tart he was.  
  
All he could really do was focus on breathing, not choking, and not getting his uniform dirty. They were also on a time limit, so he needed this guy to stop grinding against his face and fuck it. Shiro brought his hands to his hips, but with another sharp tug of his fringe, he dropped them automatically with a whimper. The man above pulled out and pushed Shiro's head back, grip tightening as he tapped the tip against his swollen lips, smearing all the spit and precome against his skin. He wasn't particularly huge, but how he rutted against Shiro, it hurt a bit.  
"Want me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours until you cry?"  
Shiro nodded, and the guy moved a little closer, his head still tilted backwards. He pinched Shiro's nose, and pushed himself back in, drawing another whimper and choke as within a few thrusts, it was back to a regular rhythm.  
  
It didn't take long until he felt the sting in the corner of his eyes.  
"Almost there, c'mon kid, cry for me."  
With his spare hand, he gave the side of Shiro's cheek a sharp tap and pulled him by his hair right up to the base, Shiro's nose flush with the skin. His scalp burned, and with the quickening pace, he felt the tears roll from the corners of his eyes.  
"Well ain't you a good boy?"  
Another tap against his cheek, and with a satisfied grunt and no warning, he dragged Shiro's head back to the base and came; hot come hitting the back of his throat. He couldn't help but splutter, but the hand kept him in place; made him swallow everything. When he pulled away, saliva strings snapping as the distance grew wider, Shiro dropped down to his hands and knees, panting heavily as he spluttered and tried to clear his throat. He scrubbed at his eyes and sniffed; he couldn't get his uniform filthy, so he couldn't use the fabric like usual.  
  
Another hand ran through his hair. He didn't need to look up because as it was pulled, he naturally moved into the movement, panting slightly as he stared into the hungry eyes of another guy - well, two - cocks awaiting.  
"We gotta share you. Heard you're down for that."  
Shiro nodded in agreement, letting the one holding his hair ghost his dick along his lip line, before tapping it against his mouth.  
"Been fuckin' thirsty, haven't you?"  
Shiro couldn't answer when the cock pushed with ease past his lips, and with a satisfied groan, he moved himself with relative quickness right up to the hilt, feeling his eyelids flutter when the man's other hand found it's way into his hair.   
  
Between messing it up between his hands, he kept pulling so hard it felt like he was trying to rip his hair out. Shiro whined again, aware _his_ hand was being wrapped around the girthy cock to his right. His own was trapped in the tight trousers; constricted and tense, and barely receiving any stimulation bar his own movements. No underwear, as Sablan requested.  
  
A pattern built up; the fingers would relax when he withdrew and then tighten as he thrust back in. Shiro swallowed back the excess spit; mouth tasting of a dick and come by this point. He moaned around the cock at one particular sharp tug, hand tightening against the other. He could breathe for a few seconds when the guy withdrew, and that he did when the men changed 'hands' so to speak. This newcomer brushed his dick over Shiro's cheeks, before smacking it against the skin. The other just smeared the spit across the other side and Shiro didn't mind that they found it funny when he offered a smile upwards.  
  
His jaw ached, scalp burned, and the pair had decided to share him between them, hands tugging him back and forth. He was content with this, even more when they came down his throat; when even after licking them clean they still smeared it over his sticky face. His throat felt raw.  
  
Shiro yelped when the crop brought him out of his thoughts; the hangar empty bar him and Sablan.  
"Disgusting, aren't you?"  
He walked around in front of Shiro, lifting his face with the tip of the crop.  
"Y-Yes, sir." He watched him step closer, trailing it down over the tight fabric. He couldn't help the small splutter - shivering from the touch, but throat too sticky. It stopped at the top of his trousers, pressing against the obvious bulge.  
"The camera is off, though I do not think you'd care either way, would you? The Admiral says you enjoy watching," he started to rub small circles against the tip with practised ease; Sablan clearly did that on a regular basis.  
"I do, sir."  
"Of course you do, because you're what, _Officer_?"  
"A cheap tart, sir?"  
"Precisely." His eyes narrowed down at him as the crop trailed back up his body, tapping his chin.  
  
"Get into position." Shiro bowed his head and unzipped the trousers. Just like Sablan liked to see, it was a struggle moving them past a certain part of his thighs, but so long as they were around his knees; Sablan would be content with that. Being so close together like this meant it was tighter, and he wouldn't last long today. It wasn't his office after he'd taken viagra and after he'd had his fun mussing Shiro up. He heard the fly unzip and the head press against his ass. Between grunts, he pushed in and took Shiro by the hair, yanking his head backwards as he pressed himself down to the hilt.  
  
He'd need to get back quick and grab a shower before six-thirty, he'd rather not catch anyone in there looking like he did. Then again, the thrill of it was another matter entirely as Shiro gasped at the sharp thrust, the spank against his ass, and then the hand that moved around to his cock.  
"Filthy fucking tart, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Commander Sablan, sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I get tired I kinda cba and I've a mixed opinion on this one. Ah well!


	5. Day 13; Matt/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro lost a bet, and so has to dress up as a kitty maid for his (annoying) boyfriend.  
He can be just as annoying too, knowing how to hit every little kink of Matt Holt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Matt/Shiro - Costumes.  
Further notes: silly, and the role playing kicked in later. Just oral sex, and generally nice and light.  
I may add some more one day lol.

"Shiiiiiiro," Matt stood with a shit-eating grin outside of Shiro's bedroom door, "it's an hour until everyone gets here and you agreed. You lost the b-e-t."  
There was a deafening silence from the other side of the door.  
"I find it _terrifying_ how you got my measurements."  
"We literally live together. Also Katie." Matt giggled as the door cracked open, a single eye glaring daggers at him.

"You didn't."

"She knows all, my sister _is_ a genius."

"Why are we boyfriends?" Shiro groaned, before sighing. "I'm wearing _it_."

"All of it? Even the-"

"Yes. _All of it_."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Every time I pay for take-out and fold your washing, yeah." Shiro exhaled again and pushed the door open. "I would rather be in the arena then wearing this if I'm perfectly honest."

"_Holy shit_, babe, have you seen yourself?"

"I've had the misfortune of seeing my reflection, yeah." Shiro tugged at the hem of the dress. "I really need to stop drinking with you."  
"And playing poker, you have no poker face."  
"You were _rubbing my dick with your foot_ from under the table! How am I supposed to concentrate with that?" Shiro half-laughed, then sighed again.

"Do I have to be a kitty maid? I'd rather have Lance take the piss all night."

"Hmmm." Matt stroked his chin as he scrutinised his boyfriend carefully. He was wearing the tail, and it looked really fluffy and soft and...and...even the stockings and just _holy shit_ the little choker. He really did go the full hog, over a really terrible drunken bet.

"There may be...something you can do."

"Name it and I'll do it." Shiro stepped forward, bell on the choker jingling as he did. Matt felt the heat in his face rise as he stared into those pretty grey eyes, white kitty ears matching well with his hair. He tried to speak, but couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Shiro cocked an eyebrow at him and leaned in close, lips almost touching.  
"_Nya?_"

Matt choked on the air he breathed, face flushed a dark red. It was his fault for suggesting this, and Shiro only went along with it because he knew of Matt's weakness for catboys - the amount of manga he had with them was testament enough to that fact. The maid thing was just something else to take advantage of, especially when he got flustered like this. He took Matt by the hand and led him into his room, feeling the plug as he moved. This was his space for when he couldn't sleep, but Matt was always welcome. Shiro pushed him down at the edge of the bed and settled between his open thighs, running his hands up and down them.

"How can I please you today? _I'll be so good_."

"S-Shiro!" Matt squeaked, face beet red as he seemed to debate pushing his fingers through his hair. Shiro took his hand, brushing it alongside his jaw.

"I'll do _anything, Master_." He watched Matt's eyes widen, mouth open and close like a fish stuck on dry land. He offered a polite smile up. "You don't want that?"  
"No! I mean yes! I mean, uhhh, shit. Shit, Shiro! Would you, uh...I mean," Matt was babbling, and Shiro had successfully broken him. He kinda wished his tail would move like a cat's to show his satisfaction.

"Blow me. Yeah. That." He was really trying to sound like he was in charge. This was why Matt rarely took command in the bedroom.

"Of course, Master. Your wish is my command." With a bow of his head, Shiro leaned in, catching the top of Matt's jeans between his teeth.

Matt helped him ease the zipper down, and it didn't help that Shiro was firstly, staring at him like he was the most innocent thing on the planet, secondly, had his ass stuck out because the shit had arched his back, and thirdly, he could hear the little jingle of the bell as he moved and _it was just for him_. His giant kitty maid boyfriend was perfect and wonderful, and as he eased his cock out, he glanced up at Matt once more, before purposefully opening his mouth wide, tongue out to run along the underside of his cock as he eased it into his mouth with a cocksure smile. Matt groaned, resting on one hand on the bed and using the other to pet Shiro's white hair, slowly moving to stroke the ear carefully. It was really soft. As if right on cue, Shiro picked up the pace with a small moan from the depths of his throat. Matt jerked his hips, trying not to get too over-excited at how good the heat felt, how Shiro's tongue rubbed against his length.  
  


"S-Shiro, I'm...close." Shiro merely hummed as he sucked harder. Matt tugged his hair when he came, shivering as he watched what remained shoot over his face. Some got in his hair, but Shiro didn't seem too bothered as he gave his cock kitten-licks, still watching him intently.

"Good k-kitty."

"Does Master require anything else?"

"S-Stand against the wall, and spread your legs. Hands splayed. Go on." Matt took a deep breath as he watched Shiro offer another small bow and did as instructed. Again, he pushed his rear out. Matt swallowed as he approached, hitching the dress up. He ran a hand down the back of Shiro's thigh, watching him shiver against the touch. He drew his attention to the tail, heat flooding back to his face. God, he wished he hadn't already came. He stroked the fur, tugging it lightly once he realised where Shiro had inserted it. He swallowed at the breathy noises as he kept moving it, hearing the wet sounds from all the lube Shiro must've used.

"Master's decided," he licked his dry lips, rubbing a circle into Shiro's ass, "that you're gonna wear this for the night. We're gonna low-key carry this on, and then later, your job is gonna be to fuck me so hard into the mattress I see as many stars as space holds. Y-You got that, kitty?" He looked up to find Shiro staring back at him.  
"Of course,  _Master_ ." He offered a polite smile again, but his eyes told Matt his ass was really in for it later. Just so long as the tail and ears stayed on, Matt would take his dues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^_^ finally caught up with kinktober, thank god!


	6. Day 16: Shirocest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro's got a pretty new tattoo that his mother despises. Thankfully, his twin know just how to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Kuro/Shiro - incest
> 
> I actually...kinda made an AU around this accidentally which ends up being a kinda yazuka one. I have no idea what I'll do with it, but pretty much shirocest happens and the galra are humans if I ever go ahead with it. 
> 
> Quite enjoyed this, ngl. Need me my Shirocest tbh.

"You look like you're part of a gang! Why did you have to go and get tattoos, Kuro? Why are you always so difficult? Why can't you be well-behaved, like your brother? We never have this trouble from him!"

"Why're you always policing what I do and comparing me to him! We're _different_ people!"

"I don't want to hear it. If I wasn't going away, and if your father wasn't away on business, we would be having more serious words! When we're both back, we are talking about this! Dinner is made up. Don't let it go cold. Just think about what you've done; think about how it looks." His mother exhaled sharply and tugged her suitcase through the door, slamming it shut behind her. Kuro growled, kicking his shoes off and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He glanced up, finding Shiro stood at the top of the stairs, brow creased with worry.

"I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault they're dicks. Gimme some space."

"I like them: your tattoos." Shiro muttered, before disappearing back along the landing.

Kuro moved through to the kitchen and stared at the cling-film-wrapped plate. He grunted and left for his room; he didn't feel as hungry as he thought, just needed something angry to listen to. He flopped down on his bed, fishing out his headphones and communicator. Shiro was studying, and he wasn't as big a dick as his parents thought when it came to his brother. Unlike _him_, he actually bothered and worked hard. Kuro had given up when they would scream at him for anything less than perfect marks and all the debasing comments. He used to hate Shiro for a long time, even when he came to his defence. Now though, now they were closer then their parents could imagine. Their golden boy wasn't so golden, and it wasn't Kuro who caused _that_.

-

"You didn't reheat it? I didn't hear the microwave.”

Shiro didn't need to brush against him by the sink when he went past but did anyway.

"It's fine cold." Kuro grumbled as he scrubbed the plate. He caught Shiro staring at his sleeve tattoo, wrapped up tightly to let it heal.

"Will you get colour in there?"

"Over the next few months."

"When I get my own place...I want to get my own one. One on my back so they won't notice."

"What do you want?" Kuro rubbed his hands into his sides as he moved behind Shiro, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I really want a lion-"

"Righ-"

"-with wings."

"That sounds weird but its your body. They may accuse me of getting you involved in a gang too."

"I'd join your gang, Kuro. Brains of the operation, right?"

"Yeah and maybe we can even dye your hair white because they would flip their shit." Kuro brushed his hands down Shiro's sides and settled over his hips.

"You would have to do what I say though, since I'm the leader."

"Do you want me in some pretty little kimono lounging at your side?"

"I mean right now that sounds tempting, like tearing you out of it, but they're so expensive. For now, why don't you just cheer me up?"

Shiro pressed his hips back into Kuro's groin with a soft chuckle.

"How would you like me to do that?" He canted them slightly, hearing the soft hiss through his teeth from behind.

"Stop doing that, unless you want me to bend you over the kitchen table?"

"Wouldn't be the first time-" Shiro laughed as Kuro pulled his hair back, scalp burning but amused all the same.

"I don't want your sass."

"Then what do you want?" Shiro's answer came with Kuro flipping him round against the counter and pushed him down to the floor. Shiro watched as he unzipped his jeans and eased out his cock, piercing glinting in the light. He took it in his hand, rubbing the tip of the piercing against the head, then gave it a few careful tugs.

"Open your mouth."

Shiro did, grabbing the hem of Kuro's jeans and pulling him closer, as Kuro eased himself in. With a grin, he closed his mouth around his cock.

"Gods, what's made you so desperate today?" Kuro offered a self-satisfied smirk as he bucked his hips forwards, it grew wider at the little squeak. Shiro dug his nails into his hips, brow creased in mild annoyance as he stared upwards.

"I'll tease you later then." He snorted at the hum of agreement, and let Shiro set the pace. He really knew how to help Kuro blow off steam, and he had to agree; this way was his favourite one now.

As Shiro took more and more of Kuro down his throat, and his desperate little aroused groans filled his ears, Kuro couldn't help but thrust harder. It just made Shiro make more; made the cupboard doors thump as he face-fucked him. Those eyes that mirrored his looked up, watery but urging him to continue nonetheless. His nails drew lines across his ass cheeks, and Kuro couldn't help how close he was getting, especially when Shiro reached the base of him with a soft choke. Kuro pulled out, watching the saliva trails snap, his brother panting below, and the pretty obvious bulge between his legs. He swiped at his lips.

"Can I?"

"Y-Yeah." With a moan, Shiro took him back in again, and Kuro worked himself through to orgasm. Like a good boy, he drank every drop down.

"_Shit_." Kuro rested against the counter, scrubbing at his face, "s'good. Get your ass upstairs. Now."

"Why's that?" He offered a faux innocent look as he done up Kuro's jeans.

"Well I've still got some more stress to work out, and I guess I should reward you for _that_." "Meet me in my room." Shiro manoeuvred out from underneath him and moved from the room. Something was off.

"Have you got a plug in?" Kuro arched his eyebrow at the sly look, yet no answer.

"See you upstairs."

-

Shiro pulled Kuro from his shirt, licking a stripe from his chest up along his neck. In response, Kuro pushed him by the shoulders down into the sheets. He straddled him in his jeans, tight like everything he wore. Kuro tugged at his nipples with a grin; admiring all the fading bruises he'd left before.

"You're not going to come leave any more?"

"I will. Just wish I could leave them here." Kuro brushed his fingers over Shiro's neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Ah well. You're still mine."

"And you're _mine_." He flexed his fingers.

"Urgh, a friend thinks I got a really aggressive girlfriend because of you." Kuro growled as he leaned down, nipping at Shiro's nipple before brushing his tongue against it, the piercing catching. "Now I gotta make up some bullshit pretend girlfriend."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Kuro glanced up, before sucking the skin over his chest. He pulled away to admire the bruise that blossomed against the paleness, eyes flicking over his chest.

"Looks like I need to redo these."

"Please." Shiro arched his back upwards, letting Kuro pull his boxers away. He pushed Shiro against the wall, pressing his hands above his head with one hand, and teasing the other between his legs as he kissed him, slowly moving down his neck and chest to remark his territory.

Satisfied with his work, Kuro stroked Shiro agonisingly slowly, listening to every single little whine and whimper he made.

"So sensitive." He leaned down, swirling his tongue against the head. Shiro grabbed his shoulders, digging his nails in tight as Kuro teased the piercing around in circles, before bringing himself down. He'd purposefully trapped him in, making sure Shiro could only writhe and slightly cant his hips, but it gave him excellent access to the plug, which he continued to twist and thrust lazily back in and out. The moans and soft whispers of his name wound Kuro up further until he'd had enough. He pulled away, wiping the spit from his mouth to look at Shiro; panting and decorated with his marks.

"On all fours."

Shiro moved and settled. Kuro shuffled around, slowly easing the plug out, slicking his fingers up, and pushing those in. He chuckled when Shiro eased himself back along them, fucking against Kuro and moaning for more. Kuro would oblige soon enough, feeling his own cock desperate for freedom and to be buried deep within his twin's ass.

"I love you, you weird fuck." Kuro purred, nipping Shiro's soft skin before brushing his tongue against it as he eased another finger in. "I love that you're so good for me."

"I-I love you t-too, Kuro." Shiro breathed, clenching against Kuro's fingers. "Please...please, Kuro."

"You've begged enough, I guess." He pushed his jeans down to his thighs and stroked himself to firmness, watching Shiro who was staring at him with a heady look on his face, mouth parted with anticipation.

"You can be noisy again too. I love hearing your voice. Love hearing your scream for more." "Maybe _I_ love screaming for more?" Shiro hissed as Kuro pushed in, voice hitching in pleasure.

"Well then, Shiro, let's see how loud you can be tonight. So glad they're not in," he rolled his hips forward with a satisfied grunt, "and you can be a noisy bitch for me. You got class tomorrow?"

"Weekend...you...idiot-ahh!"

"Now now, don't upset me." Kuro purred as he pressed down deep, letting himself just sink as far in as he could. Shiro's voice cracked as he clenched the sheets, head dipping down as he braced.

"I might run off again, need to blow me down an alley like the first time." He dug his fingers into Shiros hips and pulled back, snapping himself back in. The action earned a loud moan, but not loud enough.

He pushed the jeans down to his knees and planted his hand in the middle of Shiro's back, pushing him into the sheets. Grabbing his hips, he leaned down as he rebuilt the rhythm. Shiro clenched and relaxed his muscles around him, drawing him in deeper and deeper until he found Shiro's prostate. The noise ripped from his throat was a decent one, and Kuro knew he had him. He struck his mark each time, body growing hotter and hotter as he felt all the frustrations of the day sear themselves away. Shiro a drooling mess under him, fingers wound so tight in the sheets his knuckles were white.

His knees were shaking at how good it felt. If he could turn to jelly, he would at this point. "K-Kuro! H-Harder!"

"Fuckin' going..._fuck sake_." He growled. Shiro shouted out when Kuro slammed his hips against his rear, nails dug painfully deep into the flesh. The piercing caught his prostate and _oh gods_, Shiro wanted to come so badly. He reached under his body, palming languidly at his cock. He screamed, body jerking forward, as Kuro continued to drive in. He always loved Kuro, and hated how unfair their parents were on him. Shiro envied how he could be comfortable in himself, hoped one day they could live together, they could do this more. For now it was stolen moments.

"You...jerking yourself off?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"F-Fucking hell _yes_." Kuro ran a hand through his hair as he buried himself again. It didn't matter if he bruised up, but just the sound of their skin striking, his shouts and screams, how undone he became. Fuck. Yes. He was getting close again, which was fine.

"If you don't finish here, Shiro, you don't get to tonight. Or tomorrow."

"_Fine_." He breathed, a lazy cocksure smirk a fair reply.

Kuro restarted his rough pace, thundering back into Shiro. It hurt, kinda, but it was worth it for how his toes curled, how Kuro swore above him, how he could feel the angry red lines drawn through his skin. Shiro bucked his hips backwards and tensed as he came, swearing and panting away. Kuro laughed as he ground against him, but it wasn't long before, with a growl and arms locked around his body, he came too. Shiro felt the lazy kiss against his throat as Kuro rutted against his ass, pushing him down into the blankets.

"When I get a job, I'm moving the fuck out. Come live with me, okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Shiro knocked his rear against Kuro, "we can do this more."

"Mhmm. If I get that job in the tattoo parlour, I can even help with your stupid lion tattoo."

"I'd like that, Kuro." Shiro twisted around to take him by the lips into a deep kiss. As they pulled away, he blinked slowly, "I'd like that a lot."


	7. Day 17: Iverson/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the degrading AU. Shiro's been summoned to Iverson's office for a session. He has a thing for underwear. Shiro's probably helping him confront some personal issues himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Iverson/Shiro - desk sex/lingerie   
Further notes: there's some questionable feelings going on here with Iverson, but that's up to you. Usual degrading/humiliation but not so bad.
> 
> Last one, sadly! I enjoyed it though, but ahhhhh. I imagine Iverson's got some issues around fucking the guy he taught, but ehhh. Please enjoy!

The heel of the boot pressed against the plug that vibrated slowly in his ass, noise muffled barely by the thin black lace. Shiro bit into his fingers to stifle the whimpers, lifting his head from the floor to look back at Iverson. Well, what he could see. His voice carried from above the desk; he was in the middle of a conference call with some other commanders stationed at different locations globally. Shiro's job was to be quiet and let him do as he wished, and considering that Iverson was the softest with him, he didn't mind all the dress up he asked for. He pressed himself back against the foot, trying to build up some type of rhythm, but Iverson shifted his foot away. A few seconds later, he felt the firm leather push between his thighs. It creaked lightly as he flexed his foot up, gently caressing his semi through the soft fabric. Shiro bit harder at his fingers, watching himself stiffen, rutting gently against the press for desperate friction. If he asked, Shiro'd fuck himself against his boots and lick the come away.

Iverson kept this up for another half an hour, the plug moving down to a gentle, almost non-existent buzz that felt more relaxing then stimulating. When he finally snapped his fingers, Shiro smashed his head against the side of the wooden desk in eagerness. He was desperate for touch, for hands and the removal of the plug. Iverson was an even better fuck then he'd dreamed – his personal favourite of the three.

“Careful. Know yer eager, but don't hurt yerself. Got it?” He stared down into those soft grey eyes. Iverson eased him up onto his desk to get a proper look at him, running his hands down Shiro's sides. He never expected him to be able to pull off lace; stockings, _well_, but _lace? _He teased the hem of the underwear, then brushed his fingers across the chest. He moved to his side cabinet, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He needed to just get this over with. Needed to stop finding himself at two in the morning jerking off to these sessions. Shiro was more receptive then his ex-wife ever had been to his touch and something felt wrong about that, but he couldn't work out what. So he drank to not think.

“Get the plug out and clean up. Then you can have this, got it?” He pointed to the door to his shared bathroom and Shiro eased himself off the desk. He offered a warm smile at him and moved his hips enticingly as he crossed the room. Iverson downed the whiskey, then poured himself another and sipped that, staring at the folder that sat on the desk. He busied himself with small tasks until Shiro reappeared.

“Where do you want me, sir?”

Iverson slapped the wood with his hand, and Shiro steadily moved over, settling himself. Iverson raised his hands, pressing gently around his head. Shiro twitched when he found the sore spot.

“You feel weird at any point, we'll stop.” He muttered, finishing his whiskey and handing Shiro his glass. He gave it a swirl and knocked it back, placing it in Iverson's stretched out hand.

“Close your eyes.” Shiro did as instructed, tasting the burn against his throat, as warm hands took him by the shoulders and trailed over his body. He felt his legs spread wider, the fingers brush against the fabric of his underwear, shivering into the touch.

“You like this, Officer?” His hands built up a lazy friction, and Shiro gasped.

“Yes, sir.”

“You liked earlier, didn't ya? Like being dressed up like this?”

“Mmm,” he arched his body into the hand that cupped between his legs, stroking his balls, “like looking good for you, liked it when you pushed the plug in...rubbed between my legs.” He heard Iverson snort, the hand still.

“Can't fuckin' believe how filthy you are.” Shiro felt his hand tighten, a shaky breath escaping his lips.

Iverson pushed him down against the desk, grabbing Shiro under the calves and dragging him back towards him. He ran his hands along and down the stockings back to his underwear, watching the man's chest rise and fall as he arched seductively. Iverson licked his lips as he pushed his hands up his chest and underneath the lacy bra, pinching at his nipples. Shiro gripped his waist with his thighs, rolling his body to the touch as he let moan after moan escape his lips, eyelashes fluttering as they opened to watch Iverson.

“Please, _sir_.”

“Prepared?” Iverson already knew the answer, but watched him nod his head.

He unzipped his fly and worked his own cock out, unashamedly hard from toying with the young man under him. He pulled the underwear to the side as Shiro brought his legs up for easier access, and rubbed the tip against the lube-soaked entrance; enough for a fine coating before he pushed in. He covered Shiro's mouth, pushing his fingers in as he made to moan. The noise was muffled, but in doing so he felt Shiro tease his tongue against his fingers, sucking them hard. He'd never had him give him a blow job _yet_. Kinda wasn't sure. Iverson shook his head as he buried himself inside, grunt escaping his lips as Shiro reacted underneath him. _Fuck. _He could feel the heat well in his cock and face.

“Close your eyes, Officer.”

Shiro did as commanded, grabbing the top of the desk as Iverson pulled back. He groaned around the fingers in his mouth, then whined when he pushed back in with enough force to shake a few things on the desk. He wanted to beg for him to keep that pace going, to stroke his cock and talk filth to him. Kinda loved this thing where Iverson couldn't even look at him when this happened; like he was so disgusting to him. That _he _was disgusting for even fucking Shiro. His grip became tighter as Iverson clutched his hip harder, feeling the nails dig into his skin as he hammered back in.

The friction was good; always felt good. He groaned, catching the light reflecting from the piercing. He teased his fingers through the fabric, half-tempted to tear it from his waist. He shook his head and thrust harder, brow creased in concentration. Shiro gripped his waist with his legs again, moaning around his spit-soaked fingers. His back arched upwards, trying to meet him with every thrust. He was a good little fuck. Iverson grunted, and grabbed the lace. With one decisive movement, the sound of it tearing was all he could hear. He pushed it away, forcing Shiro's legs back down against his body as he fucked him as hard as he could. He withdrew his fingers, needing to hear his breathy moans as he took Shiro's leaking cock in hand, giving it sharp pumps as he fucked himself closer and closer to orgasm. He could feel the sweat bead at the bottom of his spine.

When Iverson came, he did with a hiss through his teeth. As he squeezed out the last drops of hot come that filled his ass, that he'd need to lick from the desk and floor, Shiro felt his hand quicken around his cock. He rocked his hips into it; whispering Iverson's name, begging for release that soon spilled hot over his stomach. He panted as he slowly came down, cracking open his eyes to see Iverson doing the same, those heavy as they looked over his body. Shiro didn't expect him to lean down over him, didn't expect his hands to push the bra up, his teeth against his nipples. He shuddered as they dragged over his skin greedily, kneading the muscle. When teeth grazed his neck he whimpered, offering him more access to the sensitive area.

“Good boy.” The voice was hoarse and gruff in his ear, and Shiro had a feeling he wasn't done just yet.


	8. Day 22: Matt/Shiro (Begging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the last Matt/Shiro. It's the aftermath of the party and Shiro's going to make Matt work for his dick after being made to dress up all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Matt/Shiro - begging  
Further notes: costumes, roleplay, touch denial, sex toys. 
> 
> This continues from last time. I just...my brain cells were leaving me as I wrote these recent ones, ngl.

Matt whined as Shiro pushed him back down to the carpet, planting one heeled shoe against his shoulder while still retaining his modesty, much to Matt's displeasure since he'd _seen _the underwear he was wearing and he wanted to pull _those _off with his teeth.

“Kitty, why're you _denying your masteeer?_” Matt took Shiro's leg in his hands, stroking up the stocking as he pouted.

“Maybe because _Master _made me wear this all night.” Shiro pushed Matt down to the floor, moving the heel just over his balls. “So I think it's fair that it's your turn.” With a sly look he tilted his foot, the heel pressing lightly between Matt's legs. He made a pathetic whimper. Shiro chuckled, resting his face against his prosthetic hand, bell jingling as he did. “You look so cute blushing like that.”

“Cute enough that kitty'll pound me into the carpet?”

“Purrhaps.” Shiro arched an eyebrow before rising from the sofa. He placed his foot over Matt's chest, pressing down. “If you beg me well enough, I might take pity.”

“Please,” Matt felt his cock twitch against his trousers, “take pity on me.”

“_Beg_.” Shiro smirked and sauntered off, Matt watching the tail move back and forth as he did.

Shiro settled on their bed as Matt scrambled in, blush marring his cheeks.

“Hands and knees; crawl here.”

“Y-Yeah, kitty.” Matt dropped down and moved towards him. Shiro smiled as he came to a stop between his thighs, and took his hands in his.

“You've gotta work for it.”

“I want you..._please_.”

“Nope. Work for it.”

“Then let me,” Matt licked his lips, staring down at the dress, then Shiro, as he started to ease the hem upwards, “let me please you, kitty.”

“Down boy,” Shiro planted him back on the floor, chewing his tongue at what he could decide on, “amuse me. Go get the toys over. Remember; hands and knees.” Shiro watched him move, pulling the heels off and setting them to the side of the bed. They hurt to walk in, but he was sure he got it down. Lance seemed impressed, and Keith had raised his eyebrow a few times as well but said nothing, thankfully.

Matt came back with the box of toys and stopped in front of Shiro, taking each one out and putting them in a line.

“Please, kitty, let me use that on you.” Matt pointed to the cock ring.

“Oh no, this is on _you,_” Shiro pointed to the beads with his foot, “you're using that one first. So get naked and put it in.”

“Kitty, _please _can you put it in,” Matt pleaded with more desperation then was necessary, hands around his shirt as he pulled it off, “I'll be so good and well-behaved if you do...won't it amuse you more? I want my kitty to be happy.”

“I'll be happy watching you with your ass in the air feeding them in.” Shiro motioned for Matt to remove his trousers fully, content when he had. He handed Matt the beads with his metal hand, watching him look between them and the lube. “Come on, Matt. Please your kitty.” Shiro smiled as Matt did as commanded; how he smeared the lube all over the beads, fingered the excess in and around himself while staring at Shiro from his place on the floor, and then slowly, started to feed the beads in one at a time. Shiro felt his own arousal grow as Matt drew each one in, and found himself immensely hot all of a sudden. When Shiro settled in front of him, Matt took his hand.

“Please...please let me touch you, kitty.”

“You need to earn it.” Shiro smoothed his hair. “So fuck yourself for me.”

“Please, kitty!” Matt panted, “can I just suck you off at most?”

“Why? You had my fingers in your mouth earlier. Isn't that enough?”

“I need more of you!” Matt whined, pulling the widest bead back to feel the burn against his rim, “please, please _fuck me_!” He watched Shiro consider him for a moment before gently petting his head. The bell jingled as he moved behind him. Matt shivered as he batted his hand away and eased out the beads.

“You did so well, but let's see what this one will do for you.” Matt tilted his head round to see Shiro take one of the larger toys, offering him a wide grin. He could feel his own smile as he scooted closer, hands grabbing his ass cheeks.

“Thank you, kitty.”

“You're behaving,” Shiro licked a stripe along his ass, “now be a good boy and head down.”

Matt loved the anticipation burning in his gut as he slowly felt the damp tip of the toy ease its way in. Shiro praised him as he slid it in, twisting and thrusting it as he went, until he felt it press against his sweet spot.

“Kitty- _ahh_!”

Shiro purred as best he could as he fucked Matt with the toy; his own cock aching for release from the tight underwear. He could do without being called kitty, but Matt was cute when he was like this too; incoherently begging for him. He was doing that now, begging for more touch and for Shiro to fuck him up for being so bad. He nipped Matt's ass, debating on how long _he _could keep holding out. It didn't take long when Matt thrust himself backwards, crying out his name.

“I'm begging, _begging_. Fuck me like this! I want your dick hitting me there, I wanna feel _every single inch of you pounding the breath from my lungs._”

“You really want that?” Shiro didn't slow down but felt his face flush.

“Fucking. Hell. Yes.” Matt moaned as he canted back, “use me, kitty, give me _all_ your dick.”

Shiro said goodbye to every single brain cell he ever owned because _Matthew Holt knew him too well._

The toy was removed and he heard Shiro move backwards. Keeping to whatever the fuck this role play had become, Matt crawled over and brushed his face up Shiro's thighs.

“Y-You can touch. Come up on to the bed.” Shiro's blush was so cute as Matt came up, pushing _him _finally into the sheets and crawling on top. He teased the bell in his fingers before running his hands down Shiro's chest over the cute black and white dress; acceptably tight around his sculpted torso. He shifted back off, hoisting the dress up and doing away with trying to pull the underwear away with his teeth. He pulled them off quickly, running his hands up Shiro's inner thighs to the tail to give it a few pets, before pushing himself down onto Shiro's cock. It was hot and hard in his mouth as he greedily licked the precome away, hands kneading his body so desperately. He hated being unable to touch; he needed it so bad.

The dress was worked off until Shiro was sat there, panting and pulling Matt by the waist into a breath-taking kiss. Shiro positioned him over his hips, moaning against Matt's lips as he pressed himself down, rubbing Shiro's dick between his ass cheeks.

“Oh, kitty, please put your _terrible master_ back in his place!” Matt ground himself back against the slick dick, dragging Shiro's nails down his chest.

“Knees, _now_.” Shiro helped plant him on all fours, pushing his front down with a small growl. “You want your cute little kitty to fuck this?” He spanked him.

“_Yes_!”

“_Fine_.” Shiro leaned over Matt's body and pushed in; his familiar girth spreading him open. He moaned as Shiro pushed all the way, and he slipped down to meet the softness of Shiro's skin with a small whine. Shiro hoisted him back into his chest, placing the soft tail in Matt's hands and tilting his head back to meet those beautiful grey eyes, ears peeking down at him.

“You've earned your reward for being so good.” He gave a sharp thrust up, and Matt loved every second of being speared upon his dick. Together, they built up a fast-paced rhythm, skin striking skin. Shiro purred sweet praises into his ear as Matt toyed with the tail, jerking himself off with his free hand. The heat prickled in his cock as he crept closer and closer to orgasm, begging his kitty to let him come. Shiro allowed it as he slammed erratically with purpose inside, a wondrous heat filling Matt's ass that sent pleasure coursing through his body as Shiro's cock finally hit the sweetest of spots.


	9. Day 30: Kuro/Kuron/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuron rarely, if ever, tops. Kuro and Shiro are better at it and besides, he likes both his brothers at the same time.
> 
> The only time that changes is when they make him late for his very important job; the one rule they all have about their trysts. Since his wage got docked, it's time he put the pair in their places. It's just difficult when Kuro is the brattiest bottom ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Kuro/Kuron/Shiro - praise kink/bondage  
Further notes: incest, modern au, some dirty talk, rough sex.
> 
> This is actually part of a shirocest au I've got to write up properly. Kuro usually tops the other two, although there's some switching about, while Kuron is the most passive normally. He only tops when he's in a dominating mood, and it differs from Kuro who's more into the dirty talk/rough sex aspect.
> 
> It's short because I need to focus on day 31, but god damn I love me some shirocest!

“Would you just _fuck me, _Kuron! Stop being a dick and making me wait!” Kuro flinched at the resounding smack against his ass cheek, glaring at his younger brother as he went back to fucking Shiro into the mattress. He'd move if he could, but the spreader bar kept him stuck. Kuron'd taken Shiro's off, but unlike _him_, he didn't have a praise kink or a thing for being humiliated. Kuro? No, nope, this was not for him, and Kuron was going to know about it. He yanked the cuffs attached to the headboard; still no luck.

Shiro met each thrust, lapping up all the praises sung when Kuro wasn't being a brat. He'd been so good for Kuron, and now he was without the cuffs as a reward. Kuron had called him a good boy, had fucked – was fucking – him first, and it felt _good_. His toes curled into the sheets as he arched himself into the rough thrusts.

“S-Sorry for getting you in trouble,” he breathed, Kuron's weight pressing down over his wrists.

“What don't we do, Shiro? Are you going to please me more and get it right?” Kuron stilled, a little glint in his dark eyes while a coquettish smirk danced on his lips. Shiro shivered as his hand squeezed the tip of his cock, smearing precome lazily around in circles.

“W-We don't,” he groaned at the finger pinching his nipple, “make you late for work-” he whined into the sharp thrust.

“Otherwise?” Kuron punctuated each syllable with its own thrust while he tugged at his nipple.

“Y-You get docked pay! Y-Your clients-” he gasped when Kuron pushed his legs back against his chest, hoarse moan rolling from his throat.

“Exactly, my pretty _fucking whore of a brother_. You're so good for understanding, Shiro, this is why you're best.” Kuron's teeth caught his lips, and Shiro'd let him do pretty much anything at this point. When Kuron was like this, it was always fun. Well, for him more.

“Please, punish me for my stupidity- aaah!” Shiro gripped the sheets, breathing sharp.

“Since you're going to grovel like a dog,” Kuron pushed himself up and out, completely leaving him unfulfilled and empty, “get Kuro hot and bothered since you're good at that.” He led Shiro over, pushing his face between his ass cheeks. “Back in a few.”

-

Kuron leaned against the door frame with a smirk as he returned. In a surprise to no one, Kuro was cursing into the pillows while Shiro ate him out between fingering him. He could feel his lips tug higher when Kuro reacted to the touch, begrudgingly. It was a shame he couldn't afford to stand here all day.

“And you call Shiro every name under the sun 'cause he likes this type of thing, huh?”

“Oh _piss off_!” Kuro whipped his head up to look at him, face beet red. He swore again, glancing back at Shiro, then to him. “It'd been better if you left _him _like this, not me.”

“Nah,” Kuron settled behind Shiro, pulling the bottle of lube up to his fingers, “he's been a good boy, and they get rewarded. You're being a brat,” he made sure Kuro was _very aware_ he was poring the lube onto his fingers, nudging Shiro to the side and motioning 'just hands now' with his own, “and brats need to know where they sit, right?”

“I'm _not_ a brat!” It was the most undignified retort ever, possibly because he'd just pushed in a thumb alongside Shiro's.

He _really _wanted to move back against the feeling and was grateful Kuron made him, just he couldn't let them know that was what he wanted. So Kuro kept up his barrage of insults, still trying to yank himself from the cuffs on the headboard. He could hear the laughter in Kuron's sigh as he felt hands roughly pull his head back, staring up into his eyes.

“Know that I'll just call in sick on your behalf and fuck your ass through the phone call.”

“I fucking _dare you_.” Kuro growled, eyebrow raised as Kuron backed away.

“Keep his mouth full, Shiro.”

“Wait! You're not actua-” he squeaked pathetically when Shiro moved round in front and pushed himself in, ruffling his hair in amusement.

“C'mon, you're being a dick. I'll find something cute to wear later, and then you can get it filthy.” The soft gaze made Kuro press his teeth down, but he nodded all the same. He vented his frustrations out on Shiro's dick, making him writhe and whimper until the mattress depressed behind him, a warm weight baring down over his back.

“Look what I found. That's your work number, _right_?” He growled, trying to push himself away but unable to. “Gods, it _sucks_ you're too sick to go in today.” Kuron purred. Kuro growled again as he pushed in, Shiro giving him a reassuring pet. With a sharp snap of his hips, Kuron worked himself down.

“Gods, you feel so fucking good.” He jerked at the sharp sting against his ass. “Can't wait to have this to myself tonight. Shiro, be a good boy and get back to face-fucking him. I need him quiet.” He could _hear_ the smirk in Kuron's voice grow wider and wider as Shiro started a slow pace. Next time, he was reasserting himself, and Kuron wasn't getting out of the cuffs and bar...and he could have a vibe stuffed in his ass too! He tensed when he heard Kuron speak, how his body jerked forward with every small, sharp thrust. Kuron was so _patronising_ about him being ill.

“Oh, I'll be _sure_ to have him give you an update tomorrow,” Kuro wanted to scream out from how he hit his prostate, “sometimes you just have to be _firm_ with him. Haha, yeah, he can be a stubborn guy, but once you know how he ticks, you can work out the signs. Yeah, I'll make sure he gets plenty,” he had to muffle his chokes around Shiro's dick, “of rest. Thank you!”

“Your boss sounds cute.”

“Please can you stop winding him up? His teeth do hurt after a while.” Shiro winced as he felt Kuro press them in deeper. He was likely coming away with more tooth imprints. Again. Kuron sighed, spanking Kuro so hard on the ass that he yelped this time. Kuro didn't yelp, and he didn't blush _this _much.

“You know what, fine. But you know what we should do?” Kuron's eyebrow arched as he squeezed Kuro's ass cheeks.

“What's that?”

“What do you two like doing to me?”

“_Oh. _You want us to...both?”

“Yeah. If Kuro is gonna be a difficult bitch to break, then I think it's time to use the same methods back.” Kuron pushed a hand between Kuro's legs, clearly stroking him, as he leaned over his back. “You in?”  
“I think,” Shiro leaned down, pulling his cock from Kuro's lips, “I might be actually.”  
Kuro whipped his head between them, face bright red as he groaned, shoving it into the sheets.

“Fine! If you think you can make me come, then prove it.” He huffed. Shiro rolled his eyes as he undone the cuffs, bringing Kuro down over his body while Kuron sorted the spreader bar.

“Oh, we're going to have you _begging_.” Kuron purred, pulling Kuro's hair back. Another spank echoed around the room, another moan escaping his lips. Shiro brought him into a kiss as Kuron eased Kuro down upon his cock, bringing his body up and down. He groaned, eyes rolling back, when Kuron inched in after a while. All three panted and writhed from pleasure and discomfort, before Kuron eased the pace.

“Now you get to understand why Shiro and I love this so much,” Kuron bit into his shoulder with a grunt. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this last one! Kinktober's been a hell of a lot of fun!
> 
> Thanks for reading, the comments, and kudos ^_^


End file.
